


Season 1 Episode 1 - Savage Sunday

by Megabat



Series: Starsky & Hutch Episode Wallpapers [2]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabat/pseuds/Megabat
Summary: Starsky & Hutch Season 1 Episode 1





	Season 1 Episode 1 - Savage Sunday

A little wallpaper for Savage Sunday.

Click on the image for the larger version

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/fruitbat00/7295143/21661/21661_original.jpg)

As usual please do not alter or redistribute/repost without permission.


End file.
